A receiver can receive a signal that may be transmitted under various variable conditions, such as a variable environment condition, a variable interference condition, variable fading and distance conditions, and the like. Thus, the received signal may have variable signal properties, such as a variable signal amplitude, a variable power level, variable out-band blockers, and the like. The receiver may include a receiver front end that can process the received signal to achieve desired properties, such as a desired power level, a desired signal amplitude, and the like. The desired properties can enable subsequent processing components of the receiver to properly process the received signal. For example, the receiver may utilize an automatic gain control mechanism to achieve a signal power target, and thus utilize a full dynamic range of a subsequent analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The automatic gain control mechanism may distribute the gains among a plurality of processing stages of the receiver front end.